Just So You Know ON HOLD
by FuckYouiShipJori
Summary: Jade and Tori have been having an affair with each other, since the Wok Star episode. What happens when someone finds out? Read and Review :3
1. Jade gets crushed

Jade covered Tori's face in kisses, after she had just snuck in through Tori's bedroom window. Tori giggled and wrapped her arms around Jade's waist. Tori latched onto Jade's neck with intentions to make a hickey.

"Babe, stop. You know if Beck sees that he is gonna know that I'm cheating." Jade whispered pulling away from Tori. Tori whined and flopped backwards on her bed.

Jade chuckled softly and laid down next to her lover. Tori turned on her side so that she was facing Jade. Tori twirled a lock of Jade's raven black and blue hair.

"How did rehearsing with Andre, go?" Tori whispered. Jade smirked at Tori's attempt to make small talk. She faced Tori pecking her on the lips.

"It went well I was nice to him." Jade said proud of herself. Tori raises an eyebrow.

"You? Jade West? Nice?" Tori teased kissing Jade's neck. Jade smirked.

"How did studying with Robbie go? He didn't try to kiss you, did he?" Jade asked her second question was dripping with venom. Tori smiled at Jade's jealousy and protectiveness.

"No, but he did have creepy life size posters of Cat. I think its cute that you get so jealous when I'm alone with boys." Tori said snuggling into Jade's side. Jade just chuckled and wrapped her arms around Tori. Then the two girls soon got into a heavy make out session. Until a loud knock was heard downstairs. Tori groaned. Jade smiled.

"I should go anyway, we have school tomorrow." Jade whispered against Tori's lips. Tori let out another groan.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Tori said.

"Mmmhmm." Jade agreed as she kissed Tori one more time before climbing out Tori's bedroom window. Tori sighed and went down stairs to answer the door. She opened it to see Andre.

"Andre?" Tori said surprised. Andre pushed past Tori and plopped down on her couch.

He seemed to be crying his eyes out.

"Andre? What's wrong?" Tori asked in worry for her friend, sitting down next to him.

"Make me coco!" Andre commanded.

"What? No, Im not making you coco." Tori said.

"Ohh!" Andre sniffled. Tori hesitated before getting up and scurrying to the kitchen and making hot coco for Andre. A few minutes later she brought him a mug filled with the chocolate substance.

"Thanks." He said grabbing the mug from her, with one hand while the other clutched one of Tori's couch pillows for dear life.

"So what's wrong?" Tori asked wondering why the boy was sitting in her living room at 3:00 in the morning.

"I think I'm in love with Jade." Andre said setting the now empty cup on the coffee table. Tori's heart dropped to her stomach. It was bad enough she had to share Jade with Beck, but now Andre had fallen for the dark haired beauty as well. Tori swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

"Y-You what?" Tori said almost inaudible.

"I love Jade! I know it's wrong! I mean she's Beck's girlfriend! I'm such a bad friend!" Andre ranted getting off the couch and walking around Tori's living room. Tori felt a wave of guilt hit her, as Andre described his predicament. But she quickly pushed it aside.

Tori spent the rest of the night consoling Andre, in which neither got any sleep.

(Skipping to day of the Friday Night concert)

Jade watched Tori sleeping/leaning on her locker from where Jade stood at her own locker.

"Babe, you're staring at Tori...again." Beck said nudging his girlfriend. Beck had caught Jade staring at Tori at least a thousand times a day.

"I was not!" Jade defended herself raising her voice. Beck put his hands up in surrender. Jade started walking towards Tori.

"Where are you going?" Beck called after her, but stayed where he was.

"Someone has to wake up sleeping beauty." Jade said. She stopped in front of Tori, who was lightly snoring.

'I really hate doing this to her, but everyone thinks I hate her, no one can suspect that I love her.' Jade thought.

"VEGA!" Jade shouted. Tori jumped and screamed. Jade smirked as Tori stared at her with a shocked expression.

"Why?" Tori whispered as she glared at Jade.

"Why not? More importantly why are you tired?" Jade asked.

"Andre kept me up all night." Tori whined, leaning back against her locker and closed her eyes. Jade raised an eyebrow and her eyes narrowed at Tori.

"What were you guys doing, that he kept you up all night?" Jade asked venom dripping off her tone. Tori opened her eyes and looked at Jade. Just then Andre decides to walk up to the two girls.

"Hey, hey." Andre said smiling at Tori.

'When you're near Jade just try to ignore her, look at me if I'm near you.' Andre thought about what Tori had said last night, and that was what he was doing. Tori stiffened.

"Hi." Tori said nervously, glancing over at Jade who was now shooting Andre a death glare. Andre shifted his weight uncomfortably under Jade's glare.

"So Tori, you on for the same tonight?" Andre said with pleading eyes. Jade fixed her gaze toward Tori, waiting for Tori's answer.

"I..uh...erm...I don't think that's a good idea." Tori said nervously.

"Please?" Andre pleaded.

"SHE SAID NO!" Jade shouted at him. Andre flinched and stared at the goth as if she had kicked a puppy. Andre's shoulders slumped and his head hung low, as he turned and walked away. Tori looked at Andre with sympathy as he walked away.

"Jade," Tori whined.

"Why did you do that?" She demanded. Jade glared at Tori.

"Tell me why he kept you up last night." Jade demanded.

"We'll talk about that later, meet me after the concert in the janitor's closet." Tori whispered before chasing after Andre.

(Skipping to after the concert)

Tori walked hurriedly to the janitor's closet. She turned the light on and waited for Jade.

"Beck I promise, I can drive myself home." Jade said walking into the school, with Beck tailing her close behind. Jade's voice caught Tori's attention, and she peeked through the little window at her lover and Beck.

"...fine...but call me as soon as you get home." Beck said. Jade nodded. Beck placed his hand on Jade's cheek then brought his lips to her's in a passionate kiss. Tori seethed with jealousy as she watched Beck and Jade kiss. Jade broke the kiss and smiled at her boyfriend, as she watched him walk out the school to the parking lot. Jade rolled her eyes, and went back to the janitor's closet where Tori was impatiently waiting. Jade closed the door behind her.

"So, why did Andre keep you up all night?" Jade asked crossing her arms over her chest. Tori let out an exasperated sigh.

"It's not what you think, Jade. We didn't do anything like that. He was upset-"

"That's a wonderful way to start off a explanation." Jade said sarcastically. Tori rolled her eyes.

"Anyway he was upset, because he thought he was in love with you. And I was trying to convince him that he wasn't." Tori explained. Jade was silent for a moment.

"Oh." Was all she could say. Tori sighed and took Jade's hands in her own.

"I could never be with anybody, the way that I've been with you." Tori said kissing Jade's cheek. Jade wrapped Tori in a warm hug.

"I'm sorry, I jumped to conclusions." Jade whispered. Andre pulled the girl that had asked him to hang out with her through the building. They stopped by Tori's locker and shared a small kiss. After the kiss Andre looked up at the janitor's closet and saw Jade and Tori hugging.

"Hey look it's Jade and Tori! That's weird I ain't never seen them hug before." Andre said walking closer to get a better look. He waved to the two girls who were oblivious to their friend. Jade and Tori pulled back from each other but neither let go. They both smiled at each other and kissed passionately. Andre stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth wide open.

"Oh...dang..." He said as his legs gave way and he dropped to his knees. The girl rushed to Andre, helping him up.

"Andre?! Are you okay?!" The girl exclaimed. All he could do was point to the janitor's closet.

"Tori...Jade.." He said shaken up. The girl got up and walked over to the janitor's closet. Jade and Tori were still in their make out session not paying any attention to what was happening outside of their closet. Tori took off her jacket slowly, not breaking the kiss. Jade paused for a moment looking at Tori, with a smirk on her face then proceeded to take her top off. The girl backed away from the janitor's closet uncontrollably laughing.

"Yeah, they are getting pretty heated in there." The girl said chuckling. Andre composed himself and got up frantically. He grabbed the girl by her shoulders.

"Do you want to go? Because I want to go!" Andre said, panting. The girl shook her head.

"No, this interesting! When did Beck and Jade break up?" She asked. Andre swallowed.

"They didn't." Andre mumbled scared. The girl looked alarmed.

"Well we can't just sit here and let them make out, while poor Beck doesn't have a clue." The girl said heading towards the closet. Andre stopped her.

"Have you met Jade?! She will kill you with scissors." Andre said a little too loudly. Tori stopped kissing and running her hands all over Jade's body. Jade who's head was lulled back, and her eyes were closed, opened her eyes and looked at Tori questioningly.

"I heard something." Tori whispered.

"Tori, we're in our bras and panties, I'm horny, and you heard something?" Jade whispered. Tori kissed Jade's neck and shrugged.

"It's probably nothing." Tori said and continued kissing Jade. Jade moaned as Tori trailed kisses from her neck to her breasts. The girl moved past Andre and flung open the janitor's closet door. Tori and Jade's head snapped in her direction. They froze in each other's arms and still in their underwear.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" The girl exclaimed.

"Aw man!" Andre said pacing back and forth in hallway behind the girl. Jade slowly let go of Tori and quickly got dressed. Jade grabbed the girl by her arm and dragged her out into the hallway with Andre. She pulled a pair of scissors out of her bra, and pointed them at Andre and the girl.

"You aren't going to tell ANYBODY about what you just saw!" Jade growled snapping her scissors at the two. Tori came up behind Jade, fully clothed, and gently rubbed Jade's shoulders.

"Jade calm down. Can you two please not tell anyone, we don't want Beck to be hurt." Tori said calmly, still rubbing Jade's shoulders. Andre looked at Jade's scissors, nervously.

"I won't say anything, please don't kill me Jade!" Andre pleaded getting on his knees and hugging Jade's waist.

"NEVER TOUCH ME!" Jade shouted at him. Andre immediately let go off her, and got back on his feet.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Jade fixed her glare at the girl.

"You! If you saying anything, to anyone especially Beck! I'll kill you." Jade said giving her the most murderous death glare she could muster. The girl swallowed her spit and nodded desperately afraid of Jade. Jade faked a smirk and grabbed Tori's hand and left the school and got into Jade's car. Jade broke down into tears. Tori rubbed Jade's back gently. Jade took comfort in Tori's touch. She wrapped her arms around Tori and cried into her neck.

"Shh, Jade it'll be okay, I'm not leaving you." Tori whispered.

"No it's not! Now everyone is going to know about us!" Jade cried. Tori held her lover tighter.

"No they won't. You scared Andre and his date pretty badly, I'm pretty sure they won't tell. We...we just have to be more careful." Tori whispered. She kissed Jade's hair. Jade took deep breaths as she calmed down. She pulled back from Tori. Jade pressed a soft kiss to Tori's lips.

"Thank you, for not giving up on me." Jade whispered a small smile appearing on her face. Tori wiped the tears from Jade's face.

"We'll get through this together." Tori said, then kissed Jade passionately.


	2. Terror on cupcake street

Tori groaned as her alarm clock broadcasted its annoying alarm. Tori rolled off her bed and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Ow." She moaned.

"You should really be more careful when getting out of bed, Vega." Jade said sitting up in Tori's bed, as she held Tori's blanket to her body, covering all of her nakedness. Tori stuck her tongue out at Jade, and got up off the floor.

"Yeah, well YOU should get dressed. We have school to go to." Tori said turning her back to Jade and rummaging through her dresser for an outfit. Jade came up behind Tori and snaked her arms around Tori's waist. Jade placed a kiss on Tori 's neck and chuckled.

"Ahh Vega, always the bossy one." Jade said letting go of Tori. Jade went to Tori's bed and knelt down beside it pulling a duffle bag out from under it. Jade picked out an outfit that she found suitable for today and went into Tori's bathroom to take a shower. Tori had picked out her outfit, went over to her bathroom. She was just about to go in when she heard the shower running.

"Dammit Jade, I have to pee." Tori whispered to herself. She quickly got dressed and rushed to the bathroom that was in the hallway. Barely beating Trina; who was in just a towel, to it.

"Oh come on!" Trina yelled, hitting the bathroom door as Tori closed it. Tori quickly did her business and her make up then opened the bathroom door.

"All yours." Tori said to Trina with a bright smile on her face.

"Why didn't you just use your bathroom? And why are so happy?" Trina demanded. Tori opened her mouth to answer but Jade emerged from her room fully clothed.

"The answer to both of those questions, my un talented, annoying, tone deaf, non friend. Would be me." Jade said walking up to the two girls. Jade smirked and kissed Tori's lips.

"Oh, gross. What is that doing here?" Trina complained, whining. Jade pulled back and rolled her eyes at Trina.

"What's the matter? Mad that your little sister gets more than you do." Jade said with an evil smirk on her face. Trina glared at Jade.

"Well you better leave before mom and dad wake up." Trina said going into the bathroom. Tori began to walk with Jade down the hallway. Jade stopped and skipped back to the bathroom. She opened the door and poked her head in.

"By the way, I took all the hot water." Jade said. She closed the door quickly as Trina flung the shampoo at her. Jade skipped back to Tori with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Must you aggravate my sister?" Tori asked.

"Yes I must." Jade answered.

Jade drove to school with Tori. They entered HollyWood Arts separately acting as enemies once more. Tori went to her locker and Jade went to hers. Ryder Daniels sauntered up to Tori and leaned against the locker next to hers.

"Hey Tori." Ryder said smoothly.

"Hi, Ryder." Tori said awkwardly.

"Look, I'm really sorry about what I did to you at the Full Moon Jam, and I was just wondering if we could be friends?" Ryder suggested with a hopeful smile on his face. Tori thought about this for a moment.

"Uhh...sure why not?" Tori said. Ryder smiled.

"Sweet. I'll see you at lunch then." Ryder said winking at Tori. Tori blushed and nodded, dismissing the boy. Ryder walked away with a smug look.

"Hey babe." Beck greeted Jade. Jade was glaring at Ryder's soul as he walked Past them, stopped and talked to another girl. She had just seen and heard everything that just happened between him and Tori.

"Hi." Jade said through gritted teeth.

"You okay? You look pissed." Beck said. Jade pried a pair of scissors off her locker.

"I'll be okay...ONCE I CUT RYDER'S FACE OFF!" Jade shouted as she started to charge toward Ryder. Beck quickly grabbed Jade in his arms and pulled her to his chest. Beck stroked Jade's hair and whispered soft words to her. She calmed down after a little while.

"Okay are you calm now?" Beck asked. Jade nodded

"Okay, I'm gonna go talk to Robbie, then I'll walk you to Sikowitz's class." Beck said. Jade shrugged and said 'whatever'. Beck walked to go and talk to Robbie. Jade stomped over to Tori.

"Vega," Jade said in an icy tone.

"Jade." Tori acknowledged her lover.

"Janitor's closer, now." Jade commanded, grabbing Tori by her arm and dragging her into the closet.

"Why the hell were you talking to Ryder Daniels?" Jade demanded. Tori rolled her eyes and threw head back. Tori let out a groan.

"Jade! We go through this every time a boy even looks at me! The only person I see is you!" Tori stressed grabbing Jade's arms. Jade wiggled out of Tori' grip. Jade glared at Tori and crossed her arms over her chest. Tori turned her back to Jade and faced the wall. It was silent for awhile. Tori turned her head and looked at Jade, tears forming in Tori's eyes. Tori let out a heavy sigh.

"...I love you." Tori said her breathing ragged and her frustration level reaching its peak. Jade's blue eyes widened. She stood still for a split second, before she walked out of the closet.

"Jade?...JADE!" Tori called after her. Her voice soft at first but it soon loudened as Jade walked further away from her. Tori followed Jade out of the closet, only to find Jade and Beck making out in the hallway not five feet from Tori. Tori's face contorted into a pained expression as her back slid down the wall.

"You're making it obvious, just sitting there staring sadly at them." Andre said sitting down next to Tori on the floor. Tori sighed.

"I know, I know." Tori said sadly.

"Come on, we should get to class, it's not healthy just sitting here watching them." Andre said helping Tori off the floor. They walked to Sikowitz's class, with Jade following awkwardly behind them. Just as Tori and Andre walked into class, the bell rang and the rest of the class filed into the class room. Sikowitz told Tori and Andre to get on stage.

"Here, put these on your heads!" Sikowitz said handing them both buckets. Tori and Andre hesitantly grabbed the buckets, once they were on the stage they put the buckets on their heads.

"What do you want us to do now?" Andre asked confused.

"Improv!" Sikowitz said cheerfully. Tori quickly spun on Andre 'pretending' to be mad even though she couldn't see him.

"I don't want to argue with you! I just want us to be happy!" Tori yelled frustratedly. Andre stood there confused.

"What did you say?" He yelled.

"What did he say?!" Tori asked.

"I can't-"

"I can't hear you!" They said interrupting each other.

"Okay! Okay! Take em' off!" Sikowitz said. Tori and Andre took their buckets off their heads, and looked at Sikowitz.

"See? It's not so easy acting with a bucket on your head. Is it?" Sikowitz said.

"No." Tori said.

"It's hard." Andre said.

"Yes! Well class dismissed!" Sikowitz said.

"But we still have more time." Jade interjected. Tori stiffened and tried not glare at Jade. Andre and Tori took their seats.

"We do? How much?" Sikowitz asked.

"55 minutes." Robbie said as a matter of factly.

"Oh well, I do have something to discuss with SOME of you." Sikowitz said emphasizing the word some.

"Tori, Andre, Cat, Robbie, Jade please stay. The rest of you get out." Sikowitz said holding the door open.

The rest of the class left. Sikowitz went back to the stage and smiled cheerfully at the remaining students.

"So, who likes parades?" Sikowitz's asked raising his hand.

"Antonio Banderez?" Robbie suggested.

"No one." Jade said flatly. Andre raised his eyebrows at Jade's sour attitude.

"Oh come on! Parades are fun!" Sikowitz said.

"One time my brother was in a parade, but he got the police called on him." Cat said playing with her red hair. Everyone just stared at the girl.

"Play with the pretty keys." Jade commanded giving her keys to Cat.

"Okay!" Cat said cheerfully taking the keys.

"You all know the woman I've been dating Elise," Sikowitz said. A chorus of no's sounded throughout the room.

"Well she is in charge of this year's parade Parade. And she would like if my creative students would be in the parade-" Sikowitz stopped as Jade picked up her things and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"How about the rest of you?" Sikowitz asked excitedly. Again no's sounded throughout the room.

"Fine, I guess you won't be on national t.v. where Hollywood producers could see you." Sikowitz said getting up and inching toward the door.

"Wait! This is going to be on national-" Tori was interrupted by Jade reentering the class room. She stopped beside Cat and held her hand out. Tori shot Jade daggers which Jade ignored.

"Give me, my keys." Jade commanded. Cat placed Jade's keys in her hand. Jade examined her set of keys.

"Where's my house key?" Jade demanded. Cat touched her stomach and groaned. Tori's eyes widened, she quickly got her bag. And helped Cat up.

"I'll take her to the nurse." Tori said, grabbing Cat's wrist and headed towards the door. Sinjin stood in the doorway with a note in his hand.

"Uh, Tori, Helan wants to see you." Sinjin said handing Tori the note.

"Um okay." Tori said awkwardly taking the note.

"Cat go to the nurse with Sinjin." Tori said. Sinjin smiled creepily at Cat.

"Why are you punishing Cat?!" Jade said coming up next to Cat. Tori glared at Jade.

"I don't see you taking her to the nurse." Tori argued. It was Jade's turn to glare.

"Well maybe if the kids would stop flirting with the nurse I wouldn't have to take her!" Jade said. Tori, along with everyone else looked at Jade confused.

"I'm angry, I don't what I'm saying!" Jade growled.

"Come on Cat!" Jade said grabbing Cat's wrist, and walking out of the class room.

"I think I'd rather go with Sinjin." Cat whined.

(At lunch)

Tori walked sullenly to her usual lunch table.

"Why the long face?" Ryder asked sitting on the right side of Tori.

"I can't go to this school anymore." Tori said sadly.

"What?" Ryder said.

"HEY!" Jade yelled from behind Ryder. Ryder jumped and turned around to face Jade with a look of a deer in the headlights. He gulped and his Adam's apple bobbed.

"YOU'RE IN MY SEAT!" Jade shouted at him.

"But I-I-I was here first." Ryder stammered. Jade pulled out her scissors and glared at him.

"Move." Jade growled. Ryder looked around at Andre, Cat, and Robbie, they were all nodding their heads frantically. Ryder got up and sat on the other side of Tori. Jade took the seat he just got up from and smirked at Tori. Ryder put a hand on Tori's shoulder.

"I'm going to get something to eat...anybody want to come with me?" Tori suggested, standing to her feet awkwardly. Both Jade and Ryder jumped to their feet.

"I will!" They both said. Jade glared at Ryder. He shifted uncomfortably.

"...okay..." Tori said awkwardly, as she and Jade and Ryder walked to Festus' truck.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you, Tori. Just in case ya know, you need a shoulder to cry on." Ryder said smoothly, wrapping his arm around Tori's shoulder's. Jade glared at him.

"Don't touch her." Jade said hotly. Ryder quickly retracted his arm.

"What's wrong Vega? Why do you need a shoulder to cry on?" Jade asked her voice softening. Tori exhaled and looked at Jade.

"Someone told Helen that I cheated on my Tech Theatre exam and she said that I'm expelled." Tori said quietly. Jade looked like she was going to explode. Jade was shaking with rage. Sinjin walked by with a plastic container with a burrito in it. Jade snatched the container from Sinjin and chucked it across the cafe, as she let out an angry grunt.

"Jade, calm down." Tori said grabbing Jade's shoulders gently.

"It'll be okay." Tori said her voice erasing any trace of anger Jade had. Jade and Tori just stared at each other, getting lost in each other's eyes. Ryder looked between Tori and Jade.

"So does Beck know?" Ryder said breaking the silence. Jade and Tori stared at him wide eyed.

"W-What?" Tori stuttered.

"Oh, come on! Don't act all innocent Vega!" Ryder said angered. Jade stood in front of Tori.

"Only I can call Vega, Vega. Got it?" Jade growled. Ryder rolled his eyes and grabbed both of their arms dragging them out of the Asphalt cafe, and drug them to the Black Box Theatre. He closed the door behind them.

Jade shoved his chest and shot daggers at him.

"You're not going to tell Beck about us, got it?" Jade growled.

"Relax, West. I won't tell, so long as I get to date Tori...and be apart of your little 'sex sessions'" Ryder said a sly smirk.

"I have scissors IN MY BACK POCKET! I WILL STAB YOUR EYES-"

"Jade, please calm down. If he wants to date me then we should do what he wants, so he doesn't tell Beck." Tori pleaded gently grabbing Jade's arm.

"WHAT?! YOU ACTUALLY THINK WE SHOULD 'INCLUDE' HIM IN US?!" Jade exclaimed.

"Jade your blood pressure." Tori warned, rubbing Jade's arms trying to calm her down.

"FUCK MY BLOOD PRESSURE! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Jade yelled. Tori exhaled heavily. She grabbed Jade's face and brought it to her's, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Jade's tense posture loosened after a second. She wrapped her arms around Tori's neck and sighed. Tori lowered her hands to Jade's waist and pulled the goth closer.

"Oh man that's hot." Ryder moaned. Jade pulled away from Tori and glared at Ryder.

"Now it's my turn." Ryder said smirking, stepping up behind Tori, he put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. His pelvis digging into her ass. Tori tensed as his lips found her neck. Jade growled at Ryder. He smirked evilly at Jade.

"What's the matter, Jade? Don't like sharing?" Ryder taunted with a smirk on his smug face. His hot breath on Tori's neck made Tori shiver. Jade snarled at him.

Tori moved out of his hold, and fixed a glare at him

"If we are going to do this you can't taunt Jade. For me and her its not even about the sex! We...well I love her!" Tori exclaimed.

"I do love you Tori." Jade said quietly.

"Really? Because when I told you this morning you just walked out and made out with Beck right in front of my face." Tori said her voice cracking.

"Tori, I was shocked and you just sprung it on me. B-But I do love you. I would never make out with Beck in front of you, cause I know it hurts you. Because it hurts me when I see all of these Neanderthals flirt and look at you like you're some kind of prize! Vega, you are mine." Jade said cupping Tori's face. Ryder groaned.

"You two's feelings are ruining my mood." Ryder complained.

"THEN LEAVE!" Jade yelled, whipping her head in Ryder's direction.

"That was my ear, Jade." Tori interjected quietly.

"No, I'm not going anywhere. Tori's my girlfriend now, and I'm going to be there for her. Because guess what West? Whether we like it or not, she's gonna be gone tomorrow." Ryder said getting up in Jade's face. The two glared at each other, neither backing down.

"You could try to find out who lied to Helen and I'll beat the shit out of them until they fess up." Jade suggested with a scowl on her face.

"I can do that." Ryder said calming down.

"Okay, great you two are working together! I'm going to go to the rest of my classes then at the end of school I'll be at my house thinking of ideas for the float." Tori said cheerfully. Both Jade and Ryder glared at her. Tori shrugged them off. She kissed Jade's cheek then headed to the door.

"Uh, babe, where's my goodbye kiss?" Ryder asked with a smirk on his face. Tori froze, her hand on the door's handle. She slowly turned back to Ryder with an uncertain look. Ryder strutted up to Tori, he gripped her waist and pulled her to him. He then crashed his lips onto hers. Tori squeezed her eyes shut tight and hoped it would be over soon. Ryder pulled back with a smile on his face. He dropped his arms to his sides and stepped back. Jade shot him a death glare.

"What? She's my girlfriend too." Ryder said smirking.

"Shut up! Before i knock that smirk right off your ugly face!" Jade threatened. Tori turned on her heel and walked out of the Black Box Theatre.

"And also I'll be thinking of ways to kill myself." Tori whispered to herself.

(At Tori's house after school)

Tori paced back and forth in her living room.

"Okay." Cat said sighing, walking back to the living room with a cup in her hand.

"Ooooh Kay." Andre said getting up from the piano and walking around to sit on Tori's couch by the door.

"Parade float." Robbie said lounging on the other couch, with Rex resting on his lap.

"Ideas." Andre continued, sitting down.

"What do we have so far?" Cat asked Tori. Tori looked at her Pearpad.

"Let's see." She said cheerfully, she looked through her Pearpad.

"Nothing good." Tori said sadly.

"Hey! What was wrong with my idea?!" Rex demanded.

"No one wants to see a parade float called 'The Ladies Of NorthRidge'." Tori said.

"Well..." Andre and Robbie interjected.

"Come on guys! Be serious, do want to look stupid on international television?" Tori suggested. Trina made a sound like she was dying in the Kitchen. Tori turned around and looked at her sister.

"Whose gonna be on t.v.?" Trina asked.

"Well, we are." Tori said smiling.

"For what?" Trina asked skeptical.

"We're designing a float!" Cat said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Ooooh! Can I be in it?! I can be the pretty girl in front waving to all the cameras, and people, and cameras!" Trina begged.

"We could take a vote...all those in favor of-"

"NO!" Robbie, Rex, and Andre cut Tori off. Tori shrugged at her sister. Trina scoffed at the boys.

"Fine! I don't wanna be in your stupid float! I wouldn't even be in it if you guys begged me!" Trina said picking up her bag and storming out of the apartment. She quickly came back in a few seconds later.

"Pleaaaaaseeeee, let me-"

"NOO!" The boys interrupted Trina. Trina glared at them and stormed out of the apartment for a second time running into Jade.

"Ow!" Both girls said. Trina quickly walked away.

"Your sister just elbowed me in the lung!" Jade complained in a venomous tone.

"I'll get you some ice." Robbie said happy to help Jade, he stood up. Jade shot him a glare.

"Sit down!" She commanded. Robbie quickly sat back down.

"Uh...who invited you?" Tori asked in confusion.

"Beck told me, that the parade was going to be on national t.v." Jade answered.

"So?" Tori stated.

"And you think you're doing that without me?!" Jade exclaimed.

"Well you stormed out of Sikowitz's class." Andre said. Jade scowled at him and stepped closer to him.

Andre shrunk into the corner of the couch.

"I feel Jade that should be included." He said terrified. He was already on her bad side for catching her and Tori. Jade sat on the other end of the couch with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Fine, whatever, so what's our float gonna be?" Tori asked in frustration.

"Someone should just pick an idea." Andre said looking at Tori.

"Okay, so? Whose gonna pick?" Tori asked looking at everyone.

"Luckily I have a new Pearpad app that can do that for us." Robbie said picking up his huge electronic device. The spinner spun around for a few minutes, much to everyone's annoyance. It finally landed on Cat.

Cat squealed in delight.

"Okay Cat what's the float gonna be?" Andre asked.

The gang finished Cat's cupcake float idea later that day, and now they were all dressed in their candy jammies.

"It's done." Tori said with as much enthusiasm as she muster. She had been working all day, it was now night and she was exhausted. Cat was jumping up and down happily and full of energy.

"Yay! Yay! Cupcake power!" Cat said excitedly.

"Cat. Cat! CAT! YOU'RE KILLING ME!" Jade shouted at the red headed girl in annoyance. Tori smiled slightly at Jade, then turned her attention to Robbie.

"Time?" Tori asked sweetly. After a playing with his screen a few times he looked up at Tori and smiled.

"It is now 1:20 a.m." Robbie answered.

(Later that night)

"What street are we on?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, what street?" Andre agreed. He was a little uncomfortable being in a cramp giant cupcake with Beck knowing what he knew. Plus Jade was watching Andre's every move.

"Let's just say, it ain't Sesame Street." Beck said. Tori studied the ceiling trying not to focus on how annoying Beck's voice was. Cat squealed excitedly.

"Oh I love Sesame Street! Sunny..."

"NO!" Jade yelled turning her attention towards Cat and halting Cat's singing. Cat bit her tongue and stopped bouncing. Andre jumped at Jade's raised voice.

Trina accidentally moved while hiding under a sack. Tori noticed the sack moving and kicked it and Trina immediately jumped up.

"Thanks for kicking me in the mouth." Trina said sarcastically, holding her jaw.

"Why are you in my sack?!" Tori exclaimed too tired to put up with Trina.

"So I can preform in the parade." Trina stated. Everyone started talking at once.

"NO ONE LIKES YOU!" Jade yelled over everyone to Trina. Suddenly the cupcake stopped.

"What was that?" Sikowitz asked Beck.

"I think, we got a flat tire." Beck answered. Everyone groaned. Sikowitz, followed by Tori and Robbie. Sikowitz examined the flat tire.

"Yep, it's flat." Sikowitz confirmed.

"Well do we have a spare?" Robbie asked. Tori groaned.

"We don't even have a trunk!" Tori complained.

~meanwhile back inside the cupcake~

Trina, Beck, Andre, Cat and Jade were all staring at each other awkwardly. Jade never took her eyes off Andre because she was afraid that he might say something about her and Tori. Andre was staring at Trina so he didn't have to stare Jade. Trina was staring at Beck, who was staring back at Trina. And Cat was just playing with her hair. Andre was sweating bullets and was close to breaking. Luckily Tori, Robbie, and Sikowitz burst into the cupcake in a hurry.

"Don't go out there." Tori warned.

(Skipping to the next morning after the parade, before school)

"Did you and Ryder ever find out who did it?" Tori asked Jade as they cuddled in Jade's car.

"Yeah, but you are going to hate them." Jade answered. Tori pulled away, sat up, and looked at Jade.

"Why? Who did it? And as long as I get to stay at Hollywood Arts I won't be mad." Tori said. Jade exhaled.

"Don't worry Ryder already talked to Helen, and she said you could stay," Jade said. Tori waited anxiously for Jade to tell her.

"...It was..."

(At Hollywood arts)

"ROBBIE!" Tori yelled storming into the school blind with rage. Jade followed behind her carrying two cups of coffee. Jade chuckled evilly.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." Jade said sipping one cup of coffee. Robbie was at his locker when he heard Tori call his name. He smiled brightly at the girl, oblivious to her anger.

"Hey Tor-" He began, but shut up when Tori slammed his locker closed.

"Hey! I wasn't done in there!" Robbie whined. Jade chuckled again.

"She doesn't care." Jade said smirking. Tori glared at Robbie.

"W-What did I do?" Robbie said stepping back a bit.

"You told Helen that I cheated, on the Tech Theatre Exam?!" Tori yelled.

"Yes he did." Jade added. Robbie stood paralyzed with fear.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you scored higher than me and my picture got taken off the wall-" Robbie began.

"Wait, so you're telling me that, you said I was cheating just because they took a stupid picture off a wall?!" Tori exclaimed.

"Yes he is." Jade chimed in, smirking sadistically. Robbie hung his head in shame.

"Do you know I almost got expelled because if you!" Tori said.

"I'm really sorry Tori." Robbie said. Tori shook her head at him.

"Are we still friends?" Robbie asked. Tori looked at him for a second then walked away. Jade stood there with her arms out stretched.

"That's it? Where's the beat down, the blood, the crying?! Have I taught you nothing Vega?!" Jade called after Tori.

"So, whose the coffee for?" Robbie asked Jade sheepishly. Jade held both cups away from Robbie and scowled at the boy as she trailed after Tori.


	3. A christmas Tori

**Shout out to all my reviewers! I know it's confusing right now, but it will all make sense in good time. Patience my dearies. I am skipping to after the Christmas episode, because I can. So yeah, onwards with the story! :D**

* * *

Tori used the spare key that Jade gave her; a long time ago, to open Jade's front door. She, followed by Ryder, snuck through the house to Jade's room.

"Vega, West isn't here so what are we doing here?" Ryder whispered, walking casually around Jade's room and looking through her things. Tori sat down on Jade's bed, careful not to mess up her bed spread and sheets.

"Well I'm here to give Jade her Christmas present, and you're here just because I needed a ride." Tori answered. Ryder picked up a pair of black scissors.

"Jade, sure does have a lot of scissors." Ryder said twirling the scissors around his finger. Tori looked at him and her eyes widened. She slowly got to her feet.

"Those are Jade's favorite scissors! Put them back before you break them!" Tori exclaimed.

"I'm not scared of West. Besides I do what I want." Ryder said throwing the scissors up in the air. Tori had a mini heart attack when he almost didn't catch them.

"She will literally kill you! Put them back!" Tori warned her voice high.

"Also, when she gets here do I have to leave? Because I was kind of looking forward to my Christmas present. And plus its dark outside and I don't like driving in the dark."Ryder said putting Jade's scissors down. He stepped closer to Tori. He pulled her to his body.

"R-Ryder? What are y-you doing?" Tori stuttered putting her hands on his chest and pushing him away, trying to put some space between them.

"Ryder, you have 5 seconds to get away from Tori and out of my house." Jade growled from her doorway. Ryder tensed up and quickly let go of Tori.

"I...uh...I" Ryder tripped over his words.

"5, 4, 3..." Jade began. Ryder gulped and ran out of Jade's room and house as fast as he could. Jade chuckled then smiled at Tori.

Jade closed the gap between them and kissed her.

"Merry Christmas, Vega." Jade said after the kiss. Tori smiled lovingly at Jade.

"Merry Christmas, Jade. So... How was hanging out with Beck?" Tori asked though she really didn't care. Jade raised a pierced eyebrow.

"...it was fun? We went out he got me a prissy little charm bracelet, some perfume, and-"

"Gee, that sounds great. Open my present!" Tori said eagerly, holding out a large box wrapped in black wrapping paper. Jade chuckled.

"Well you asked." Jade said referring to Tori interrupting her in mid sentence. Jade took the box from Tori, and shook it a little bit.

"What is it?" Jade asked.

"Open it! And don't shake it! You're gonna break it!" Tori reprimanded. Jade rolled her eyes playfully, and started to unwrap Tori's gift.

"You got me a coffee pot?" Jade asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Well yeah, because I-I know how much you love coffee." Tori stammered nervously. Jade smiled at Tori. She leaned over and placed a kiss on Tori's lips.

"It's perfect. Thanks Tori." Jade whispered. Tori sighed in relief, and grinned at Jade.

"You're welcome." Tori said smiling.

"C'mon, let's go plug it in." Jade said pulling Tori to the kitchen, downstairs. Tori hopped up on Jade's counter, swinging her feet off the edge.

"Where's your family? I thought on Christmas you were supposed to spend time with them." Tori asked as Jade took the coffee pot out of it's box, and set it on the counter next to Tori. Jade glanced at Tori, with a smirk.

"I could ask you the same." Jade teased. Tori shrugged.

"I spent some time with them before I came over here." Tori answered. Jade began to assemble the coffee pot.

"Hmm, well my dad and step mom took my little brother somewhere for today. We usually don't spend a lot of time together. I'm used to being on my own." Jade said shrugging. Tori looked at Jade with sympathy.

"There! It's all ready! All we have to do is plug it in." Jade twirling the cord. She leaned over and plugged the plug into the socket. Tori gently pushed the coffee pot aside and slid into it's place in front of Jade. Tori cupped Jade's face in her hands.

"I promise I'll never leave you alone." Tori whispered, then kissed the goth. Jade kissed her back with tears streaming down her face. When they stopped Jade sighed.

"You're turning me soft Vega." Jade whispered her forehead resting against Tori's. Tori giggled and wiped away Jade's tears.

"How about we go upstairs, so I can give you part 2 of your gift." Tori whispered seductively in Jade's ear. Jade smirked and nodded eagerly.

* * *

**sorry it's short IM A FAILURE! DX**


	4. The gorilla club

**I skipped the Breakfast Brunch because I'm the writer and I can so yeah, here's your chapter :p**

**Also you people and yo damn predictions! Staph steal'n meh ideas :p**

**And thank chu so much for your reviews, aside from the 2 bad ones also all I have to say to that is if you don't like it why continue to read it?**

**And who else misses Victorious? :O I know I do!**

**Anyway go read your chapter**

* * *

Tori POV

I paced my room, frantically. I felt like I was having a panic attack. All the stress and complications of recent events have been getting to me. It was never this had before. I have to make sure Ryder doesn't say anything by offering me to him like I'm some kind of human sacrifice. Jade has to constantly stare the chiz out of Andre to keep from saying anything. My poor best friend, who hasn't said a word to me since he caught Jade and I in the janitor's closet, and that was like five weeks ago. All of this just so one boy doesn't find out. If you ask me, we are all doing a little bit too much for him just so his precious feelings are spared. What about my sanity?! Yes, Beck is my friend and I care about his feelings and everything but this stress is getting to be too much for me. And I could never make Jade break up with him, I wouldn't- couldn't do that to her. And to top it all off I have to meet up with Beck tonight so that he can teach me how to take risks. Ha! Can you believe that? I have to learn how to take risks from someone whose girlfriend I'm sleeping with.

"Oh my god, I'm going insane." I say to myself pulling on my hair and smiling nervously. There is a knock at the door. "Breathe Tori, breathe." I tell myself calmly, and quietly as I walk downstairs to answer it. I open the door and Cat rushes in. I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Tori! Hi!" Cat said excitedly bouncing around everywhere.

"Cat! I'm so glad you're here I don't know if I could do this alone." I say closing the door behind me and sitting down on the couch resting my head against the back of it.

"No problem Tori! But how come you need me here?" Cat asked confused.

"Because of Beck." I say. Cat looks at me confused.

"Why? it's just Beck!" Cat said playing with her hair.

"Cat there are cookies on the kitchen counter why don't you go have some." I suggest staring at the ceiling. Cat grins at me.

"Thanks Tori!" She said as she took off toward the kitchen. Then a knock sounds from the door. My stomach drops and I feel like I'm going to throw up. I began popping a rubber band on my wrist several times to try to calm myself down.

"Tori? Do you want me to get that?" Cat asked with a mouthful of cookies. I shake my head no, and get up to answer the door. There's Beck with a stupid smile on his stupid face.

'Ugh! Why the chiz is he so happy?!' I think to myself. I return his smile with a fake one of my own.

"Hey, Tori! Are you ready?" Beck asked.

"As I'll ever be." I say with fake enthusiasm. He walks past me into, the living room. I follow him but go straight to the cookies stuffing two into my mouth before I say something I might regret later. I guess I must've just kept shoving cookies into my mouth because when Cat looked at the plate she pouted.

"My cookies..." Cat said sadly looking at the empty plate.

"I'll buy you some more later." I said with a mouthful, it came out as kind of a growl. Cat nodded happily.

"Are we going to leave soon?" Beck asked awkwardly standing in the middle of my living room. I nodded, grabbed my house keys, and practically run out of the door. The other two following close behind me.

~skipping~

I collapsed onto my couch as soon as I got home. My body was sore from the Gorilla. And for the third time that a knock came from the door. I groaned.

"It's open!" I call then bury my face in the couch pillow. The opened, then it closed, footsteps came to the couch and stopped.

"You really shouldn't leave your door unlocked, Vega. This is L.A." Jade warned. I grunted.

"I'm too sore to move, and besides my dad is a cop." Came my muffled reply. Jade chuckled softly. I turn my face so that I can see Jade in all her Jade glory. She was squatted down in front of me. She leaned up so that her lips were hovering over my ear.

"Sore, huh? Would you like it, if I were to give you a massage?" Jade whispered seductively. I smiled.

"I would LOVE that." I answer. She smirked, and stood up. She climbed on top of my back her knees on each side of my body, making sure I don't have an escape. Like I'd want to escape! I'm getting a free massage and possibly other things...

She pulls my shirt up exposing my back to her. She leans down her breasts pressing into my back. I have to suppress a moan.

"Do you have any lotion?" She whispers in my ear. I point to the coffee table. Jade sat back up, leaned over and grabbed the lotion. I heard her squeeze some into her hands. Then her hands are on my back, rubbing, and working magic. I moan loudly. Lucky for me my parents are at Trina's audition or wherever they are, I didn't really care at the moment. I was too busy being massaged by Jade. She slowly running her hands up and down my sides, they stop momentarily to grab my boobs. We're both moaning now. Her hands remove themselves from my chest and go to my neck. Suddenly someone decides to ruin the moment and walk in through the front door. Jade freezes, and I groan.

"I-I-I...uh sorry...I-I'm just g-gonna go!" I hear Andre's voice squeak.

"No," I call out bringing my face up off the pillow and turning my head to look at him.

"Stay." I tell him. He glances at Jade, who shoots him a pointed glare that I'm assuming says 'do what she says or else!'

Andre awkwardly walks over to the kitchen table. Jade leans down to kiss my shoulder, then gets off of me. I sit up straight and pull my shirt down so that it covers my torso. I grab Jade's hand then pull her over to the table to sit across from Andre.

"So why did you want me to stay, again?" He asks nervously. I sighed.

"Look, Andre you're my best friend. And I know, given the circumstances lately, that you're really uncomfortable around Beck, Jade, and I. It might help ease your stress if we talk about it. You can ask us questions if you want." I suggested. Andre looked uncertain for a moment.

"Fine, so when did this," He asked pausing to gesture between Jade and I.

"Happen? HOW did it happen?" He asked. Jade glared at him. Andre shrank back a little.

"Listen you little-"

"Jade..." I said in a warning tone. Jade let out a frustrated sigh. I put my hand on hers, and squeezed it gently.

"Well, we felt an attraction to each other when we first met. But we didn't do anything about our feelings towards each other until I helped Jade with her play." I explained. Andre looked confused.

"There was also that time we kissed after we got done at Karaoke Dokie." Jade said.

"Yeah but you went back to hating me, until I helped you with your play." I said. Jade nodded.

"So, what happened?" Andre asked.

"Well, after the play Jade came over and said she wanted to talk about the kiss. We did, and that ended with us both confessing our feelings about each other to each other, and then we kissed for the second time." I explained.

"That was also the night we first had sex with each other." Jade said.

"But if you two are in love why is Jade so mean to you all the time?" Andre asked. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Uhhhhh! Why are you such an idiot?!" Jade snapped. I shook my head at her.

"Jade, go sit on the couch." I commanded.

"But I-"

"Couch." I simply stated.

"But he-"

"Jade," I groaned.

"Couch now!" I sternly stated.

"Why yes, your excellency I'll go sit on the couch!" Jade said in her voice she uses to mock me with as she got up from the kitchen table and plopped down on the couch.

"I don't talk like that." I said frustratedly.

"Tori! Can we get back to my question please?" Andre asked.

"Sorry." I said. He nodded gesturing for me to answer his question.

"We don't want anybody catching on to us, and in order to do that Jade has to act like a gank to me like she did before we were involved." I explained. Andre chuckled.

"I'm not so sure she is acting." Andre joked. Jade growled from the couch.

"So, if you guys...er...girls were together since Jade's play, all those times Jade was mad at you were just her acting?" Andre asked.

"That sounds like a Jade question," I said turning around so that I was facing Jade.

"Hey, Jade if you promise to be nice you can come back to the table." I called to her in a sing-song voice. She glared, then pouted as she walked back over to the table and took her chair next to me. I smiled at her then at Andre.

"While you two converse I'm going to go bake some cookies." I said cheerfully getting up and going into the kitchen.

-Jade POV-

I watched Andre with a death glare. He smirked and made a whipping sound as he flicked his wrist.

"You're so whipped." He said chuckling.

"I'm still Jade, and I'll still kill you." I threatened clearly not amused by his comment. He looked utterly terrified and that made me smirk. After that we sat in silence for a couple of minutes, beside Tori's rustling and shuffling around in the kitchen. I was growing impatient by the minute.

"Didn't you have a question to ask me?!" I yelled.

"Jade be nice." Tori called from the kitchen.

"Uhhhh!" I groaned. Tori just gave a look that moms give their children when they don't behave. I rolled my eyes but gave Andre a fake little smile.

"Could you PLEASE ask me your question?" I asked through gritted teeth and venom dripping off my tone.

"Well...um...I w-was just wondering, i-if...you were acting a-all those times...w-when you were mad at T-Tori?" Andre stammered. I chuckled softly at his nervous and scared behavior.

"Depends," I say getting out of my chair and walking to his side of the table, I sat down in a chair next to him.

"What times are you talking about?" I asked in the most darkest, creepiest, and venomous tone possible. He squeaked petrified with fear.

"Oh dang, that's scary." He said in his usual 'Andre' voice.

"Okay, what about the time you had to be Tori's understudy?" Andre asked.

"Why, would you bring that up?!" Tori asked she set a full plate of cookies and a glass of milk down on the table in front of Andre. She also set a glass down in front of me too. I reached for a cookie but Tori slapped my hand away. I looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"No! Those are Andre's cookies, I'll bring your's out in a minute." Tori scolded going back into the kitchen. I glared at Andre enjoying his cookies and mumbled to myself.

"Jade, the question." He prompted causing me to glare at him. I sighed.

"Nope, that was real." I answered.

"Even when you threatened to hit her with a bus?" He questioned with a raised brow.

"I never actually threatened to hit her with a bus. I just implied that if she were to get hit by a bus, I would probably be the one driving that bus." I said the last part turning my head and under my breath.

"Dang girl!" Andre said. I put my hands up in defense.

"Lover or not it was a lead in the play." I said.

"Gee, thanks Jade it's nice to know I mean so much to you." Tori said sarcastically as she set my plate of cookies in front of me, then sat down next to me. I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay. Well what about Prome? When you stormed in on the meeting and pushed Tori's laptop aside?" Andre asked.

"You noticed that? I thought you were too busy making out with Sherry to pay attention." Tori said. Andre shrugged.

"It's kind of hard not to notice Jade storming into anywhere." He stated.

"Yeah well I was pissed. It wasn't fair that her stupid Prom replaced Clowns Don't Bounce!" I said crossing my arms.

"And on top of it she made me Prom Queen and that stupid Doug The Diaper Guy Prom King!" I said.

"Hey, you brought him! And it's pronounced Prome." She corrected me.

"No on calls it that!" I argued. She just laughed and stole a sip from my glass of milk.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about your Clowns Don't Bounce by the way Jade." Andre said pushing his empty plate away from him.

"It's fine she made it up to me with sex anyway." I said looking at my still full plate.

"Jade!" Tori hissed, slapping me on the shoulder as she took Andre's plate to the sink. I smirked.

"Do you ever get jealous?" Andre asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Tori said sitting back down next to me. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Sometimes, why?" I asked suspiciously narrowing my eyes at him.

"Well do really have a right to get jealous? I mean you also have Beck who you constantly make out with in the hallways which everyone including Tori has to see. I don't think it's fair for you to get jealous whenever a boy...or girl for that matter approaches Tori in a flirtatious way." Andre said shrugging.

"Yes! Thank you! Finally someone who agrees!" Tori cheered happily. I shot daggers at Andre.

"Okay, this little question game is over! I think you need to leave." I stated with my arms crossed. Andre looked like I just killed his grandma or something.

"I-I didn't mean to offend-"

"Leave." I growled.

"Andre, you don't have to-"

"It's fine Tori, I'll see you at school." He said grimly as he got up trudged to Tori's front door and left. My smile returned to my face as I turned back to Tori.

"Well that was fun." I said with fake enthusiasm. She groaned frustratedly, then looked at my plate of cookies.

"Can I have a couple of those?" She asked sweetly.

"No." I said a smirk plastered on my face.


	5. The Worst Couple

**Back to normal Point Of View :3**

**So it's short But you're gonna wanna read this chapter**

* * *

Tori sat next to Robbie for Sinjin's Queries for Couples game show. Her eyes never leaving Jade. Jade glared at Tori. Tori's phone buzzed as she got a text. Tori checked her phone.

From Jade:

7:30 pm

Vega, staph staring at me! We are on a live show!

Tori immediately sent her reply.

From Tori:

7:31 pm

It's kind of hard not to stare, I'm practically undressing you with my eyes ;) good luck with the show :-*

Jade laughed. Beck turned to look at his girlfriend with an annoyed expression.

"Could you not text Tori, while we're playing this game." Beck said. Jade held her phone to her chest blocking it from Beck's view.

"You know?" Jade asked, her voice low. Beck scoffed.

"We'll talk about this later." He mumbled, turning his attention to Sinjin.

"Hello everybody! And welcome to..." He trailed off pointing to the audience to finish.

"Queries for couples." They said bored.

"That's right!" Sinjin said, doing the intro for the show.

"We're not really a couple!" Tori said pointing angrily at Robbie.

"Are still mad at me?" Robbie asked.

"Very." Tori grumbled.

"Shush!" Sinjin said. Tori looked at him offended.

"Now say hello to our Query girl; Trina Vega!" Sinjin said as Trina twirled in, on stage.

"Okay let's take a look at our Query, for couple number one!" Sinjin said walking over to Andre and Cat.

"Andre Cat has bad breath," Sinjin started. Cat gasped and covered her mouth.

"It's just pretend." Andre explained to the red headed girl. Cat giggled in response.

"Do you A. Tell her she has bad breath, B. Ignore it because you love her, or C. Dump her? Cat go ahead and choose which one you think Andre will pick." Sinjin said. Cat picked up the remote and put in her answer.

"B!" Cat said cheerfully.

"Cat you don't say it out loud." Jade explained.

"That's okay, this is just rehearsal." Sinjin said.

"Oh." Jade said in a deep tone.

"Jade be nice." Tori and Beck said simultaneously. Tori's eyes grew wide and she bit her lip as she stared at Sinjin. Jade crossed her arms and leaned back against the back rest of her and Beck's booth. Beck narrowed his eyes at Tori. Andre slightly tensed with the situation. Sinjin looked at all of them oddly befor a minute before continuing

"Andre, your answer." Sinjin said waiting for Andre to answer. Andre swallowed the lump in his throat and looked nervously at Sinjin as he held the mic close to Andre.

"I-I-I'm gonna g-go with B." Andre stammered his voice higher pitched then normal.

"Hold on a sec, Tori do you want to tell me what that was about?" Beck demanded glaring at Tori. Jade tensed at Beck's demand. Tori slowly brought her gaze to meet Beck's cold one.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Tori spoke softly.

"Hey! I'm trying to run a game show, here if you please!" Sinjin yelled. Tori and Jade let out breaths of relief.

"Yay!" Cat said hugging a very sweaty Andre.

"E-Easy now." Andre stammered.

"Our next query is for Tori and Robbie." Trina said.

"I say that!" Sinjin said.

"Well I should get to say something!" Trina said sternly.

"No!" Sinjin yelled. Trina gasped and looked offended.

"Tori, Robbie has a pimple that he can't reach-"

"No." Tori stated disgusted.

"I haven't even-"

"I don't care my answer is no." Tori said. Jade chuckled.

"Onto to Beck and Jade." Sinjin said walking over to the couple.

"Your query is-" Sinjin was interrupted by Tori's phone ringing. Tori picked it up.

"Hello, Tori?" The person on the other line said.

"You're taking a call now?" Jade asked.

"I didn't even press anything." Tori defended.

"I'm sorry, my phone is broken!" Tori said to everyone nervously.

"Mom, I can't talk now!" Tori said turning her back to everyone.

"Well make sure, next time Jade comes over that you guys keep it-" Tori didn't let her mom finish before sitting on her phone. Her face completely red and her heart pounding in her chest.

"What was she-"

"Nothing! Sinjin, please continue!" Tori said cutting Robbie off.

"Okay, Beck and Jade your query is you're stranded on a boat in the ocean-"

"I don't go in the ocean." Jade said cutting off Sinjin.

"It's true Jade's afraid of water, because almost drowned when she was in third grade." Tori interjected, earning a glare from Beck.

"Tori! I told you not to tell anybody!" Jade exclaimed. Tori shrunk in her seat.

"Just let him finish the question!" Beck yelled.

"I don't like the ocean." Jade argued.

"Guys..." Sinjin said.

"We are trying to help our friend with his game show! Not exchange texts with Tori!" Beck argued.

"Leave Tori, out of this!" Jade yelled.

"It's fine, Jade. I think it's time he knew." Tori said.

"Anybody want snacks? Coz I want some snacks!" Andre said nervously his voice still dangerously high as he stood.

"Sit down!" Jade yelled.

"Do I have to-"

"Sit!"

"But-"

"Now!" Jade yelled.

"Aw, man!" Andre whined and dropped back down in his seat.

"What the hell is going on!" Beck demanded. Tori stood up.

"Jade and I-"

"Tori shut up!"

"He needs to know, Jade!" Tori argued.

"I need to know what?" Beck demanded.

That Jade and I-"

"We'll be right back after the break!" Jade said to the camera.

"This is rehearsal Jade." Tori said.

"Dammit, Tori shut up!" Jade yelled at her.

"I can't take this any more Tori and Jade are-"

"Cat get Andre!" Jade yelled. Cat jumped up and tackled Andre, the two rolled around on the floor wrestling each other.

"WHAT DO I NEED TO KNOW?" Beck bellowed.

"Jade just tell him!" Tori cried.

"I can't!" Jade exclaimed.

"And that's all the time we have for Queries For Couples!" Sinjin said nervously to the camera.

~Later that night with Tori at her house~

Ryder sat on Tori'sy bed watching her pace.

"She should have called me by now. Why hasn't she called?!" Tori cried asking no one in particular.

"Maybe she did call and you just didn't hear it coz your phone is jank." Ryder suggested bored, and agitated.

"Gee thanks that helps so much!" Tori said sarcastically.

"Why are you here anyway?" Tori whined as she dropped down on her bed. Ryder pinned her to her bed.

"Ryder!? What are you-" Tori was cut off by Ryder using one hand to cover her mouth, and the other to hold her wrists down.

"You haven't been paying your side of the bargain." Ryder said bruising her wrist. Tori stared at him fearing for her life.

"I came tonight, to receive my payment. But I don't want West, no she's too much of a bitch. I want you. You're so innocent and 'perfect'. Did you really think I was going to let you get away with humiliating me in front of those people with your little song? Think again." Ryder said taking some tape out of his jacket pocket.

"I would suggest you just lay there." Ryder said with acid in his voice, he let go of Tori's wrists, as he took some tape out of his jacket pocketTori was shaking and crying silently by now. He covered Tori's mouth with a piece of tape, as well as taping her wrists together. He undressed her exposing all of tanned body to him.

"Not so perfect now, are you Vega?" He teased darkly. He undressed him self and climbed on top of Tori.

"Please don't do this." She begged as she sobbed hysterically although it came out muffled through the tape.

"Whoops almost forgot my condom, wouldn't want you getting pregnant on me now would I? West would kill me." Ryder said chuckling darkly as he put the condom on. He looked at Tori.

"You're pathetic." He spat before slamming roughly into her Tori screamed through the tape, her tears staining her sheets. He kept slamming and thrusting into her, each thrust equaled more pain and loss of dignity for Tori. When it was finally over Ryder got dressed then left Tori naked and violated on her bed with her mouth and wrist still taped. After 20 minutes of fearing that he'd come back for a second time, Tori got up and walked, falling a couple of times to her bathroom. She reached up; with her wrists still tied together, and carefully pulled the tape off her mouth. She took her razor from the shower and used it to cut through the tape. After she rid herself of the tape she threw it away. Tori turned her water on the hottest setting and scrubbed every inch of her body trying to get all traces of Ryder off of her. She stayed in the shower until the water ran cold. When she got out she got dressed into a short sleeved pajama shirt and shorts. Then sat on her bed looking exhaustedly at her ceiling replaying the events that just happened to her in her head. A tap on her window caused her to jump. Tori refused to look at the window in fear of it being Ryder.

"Tori, it's me. Open up." Jade's voice said from outside. Tori scrambled to the window unlocking it hurriedly. Jade climbed in and kissed Tori on the cheek. Jade went over to Tori's bed and sat down, she patted the spot next to her and Tori slowly almost zombified walked over and joined her.

"Why is your skin so red and irritated? Never mind! So me and Beck broke up! Now we can finally be together." Jade said excitedly. Tori put on a fake smile, but it dropped almost as soon as it came.

"W-What's wrong? I-I thought you'd be happy. We don't have to hide or sneak around anymore!" Jade said stammering excitedly, she smiled brightly at Tori trying to get the Latina to show some kind of emotion.

"I-I am...happy...it's just..." Tori trailed off. Jade took Tori's hands gently in her own.

"What's wrong babe? You can talk to me." Jade said concerned.

"I-I..." Tori began but couldn't finish. Jade's smile faltered.

"Tori, you're kind of scaring me." Jade said. Tori looked up at Jade with watery eyes.

"I had sex with Ryder." Tori blurted out, her tears spilling over. Jade looked at Tori with a shocked and hurt expression. Jade jumped up.

"What?!" Jade exclaimed. Tori was unable to look at Jade, her guilt for hurting her proving to much to handle.

"H-How could you...Just the thought of someone else touching you! God Tori how could you be so stupid?! Why? Why, did you let him? I'll kill him next time I see him I swear I'll kill him!" Jade fumed, pacing Tori's room.

"I-It wasn't even like that Jade! Please!" Tori begged getting up and trying to hug Jade.

"Don't...don't touch me. I'm sorry, I just need to... I need to go." Jade said jerking away from Tori and storming over to the window. Tori crumpled to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest and crying.


	6. Tori and Jade's play date

**I skipped like two episodes I hope you guys don't mind :o**

* * *

Tori sulked in Sikowitz's class, Jade hasn't spoken, or made any kind of contact with Tori at all since Tori told Jade about the sex with Ryder.

Tori could feel Jade's glare from a mile away, even though only separating them was Robbie, whom Tori still disliked at the moment. Sikowitz's charged into the class rather loudly, causing Tori to jump out of her skin.

"Good morning, you little brutes!" Sikowitz said in a Viking accent, which only got empty stares from the class.

"Alright time for some bad news." Sikowitz said seriously.

"You found out makes your hair fallout?" Rex suggested. Sikowitz laughed.

"No. You're going to learn how to give bad news, but make it sound less bad." Sikowitz said seriously again. Jade glanced at Tori, before looking back at Sikowitz.

"Look at Tori for example, she looks like she just learned some bad news. Tori, what is your bad news?" Sikowitz asked. Tori shook her head as she wiped stray tears from her face.

"I don't want to talk about it." She whispered refusing to look at anyone.

"What's the matter Tori? Besides the fact that you stole my girlfriend." Beck said harshly.

"Leave her alone, Beck!" Jade hissed.

"Shut up, Jade! I don't want to hear it! It's not fair, you can't just leave me and love her out of the blue!" Beck exclaimed standing up and getting Jade's face.

"It wasn't out of the blue, we've loved each other for a couple of years." Tori defended.

"I'm still mad at you, Vega. So don't think you're out of the woods." Jade said sneering at Tori.

"Jade, if you would just let me explain-"

"If you three don't mind I'm trying to teach a class here." Sikowitz said cutting Tori off. The three glared at each other before returning to their seats. Cat and Robbie did a little bad news song for Tanner. After Tanner left and Cat and Robbie returned to their seats Sikowitz walked around room with a box.

"In this box are pieces of paper which have the roles of the play I'm directing on them. You are going to pick a slip of paper and that will be your role." Sikowitz said smiling. He held the box in front of Andre.

"Andre, pick a role if you will." Sikowitz said.

"Tommy: 10 year old identical twin brother of Carter." Andre read out loud once he got his slip. Sikowitz walked over to Beck and held the box in front of him. Beck unfolded his crossed arms and picked his piece of paper.

"Carter: 10 year old identical twin brother of Tommy." Beck grumbled.

"I guess we're twins." Beck mumbled. Andre smiled nervously at him. Although Beck already knew now about Jade and Tori, Andre still felt guilty about not telling his second best friend about the affair.

"Looks like mama's got some explaining to do." Andre joked, in hopes of lightening Beck's damper mood. Beck chuckled, and patted Andre on the back. Sikowitz shook his head as he chuckled softly at the boy then made his way over to Jade. Jade gave him a pointed glare before reaching her hand inside the box to get her role.

"Uh, Nancy: Loving wife of Astronaut Walter Swayne." She said dryly and bored. Sikowitz maneuvered to stand in the middle of Robbie and Tori. Robbie reached towards the box but Sikowitz jerked it away from the odd boy.

"Tori, your pick." Sikowitz said, holding the box in front of Tori. Tori frowned slightly, but stuck her hand in the box.

"Hmm, Astronaut Walter Swayne: Husband of Nancy..." Tori said, her face scrunching up.

"No! We aren't in a good enough place right now to play the roles of husband and wife...well wife and wife!" Jade argued.

"What's the matter? Trouble in lesbian land?" Beck scoffed rolling his eyes. Jade shot a glare at him.

"That's none of your business!" Jade hissed.

"I-It's fine, I'll just pick a different part." Tori stammered, trying to trade slips.

"No can do, Honey Boo Boo. You stick with what you got." Sikowitz said snatching the box away. Jade groaned.

"Kill me now!" She said. Tori stared at her hands, an idea popping into her head.

'Maybe, this'll give me a chance myself to explain to Jade.' She thought.

~Later After Class~

Tori and Jade ran into each other.

"I don't want to be your wife in the play." Jade said bitterly, putting a hand on her hip.

"Jade, please just let me explain!" Tori pleaded.

"There's nothing to explain, you slept with Ryder." Jade whispered/yelled through gritted teeth. Tori threw her head back as she pulled a resisting Jade to the Janitor's closet.

"Help! This is kidnap! She's kidnapping me! Someone help!" Jade called as she tried to pull her hand free from Tori's grip.

"She's fine! Go back to whatever you were doing!" Tori called. Once they reached the janitor's closet, Jade put her feet on either side of the door.

"Jade c'mon!"

"No!"

"I will bite you!"

"Tori let me go!"

"Get into the closet, Jade!"

"No! You can't make me!" They yelled at each other. Tori huffed, then bit Jade's wrist.

"Ow! You bit me!...She bit me!" Jade yelled loosening up. Tori took the opportunity to yank the other girl into the closet. Tori blocked the door.

"You will listen to what I have to say." Tori demanded.

"Tori, this is stupid move or I'll-"

"Shut up, Jade! God Dammit, and let me talk!" Tori yelled. Jade glared at Tori, but shut her mouth.

"Now, if we want a good grade for the play, you have to at least act like you like me." Tori said calmer.

"I thought you wanted to explain, yourself?" Jade questioned. Tori sighed in relief.

"I do, just not here somewhere more private." Tori said. Jade rolled her eyes.

"What makes you think, I'm going to give you another chance to explain?" Jade asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because Jade, I know you. And no matter how much you hate me right now, deep down inside you'll always love me. Just like how I could never stop loving you." Tori answered. Jade studied Tori for a long moment.

"Fine, but not until after the play. I don't want any distractions." Jade said finally. Tori smiled for the first time since the incident with Ryder.

"Thank you." Tori whispered.

"Can I go to class, now?" Jade asked shifting uncomfortably. Tori nodded and moved out of Jade's way.

Jade cleared her throat before walking out of the janitor's closet. Tori followed her out, heading straight to her own class. Jade passed Ryder who was leaning up against a couple of lockers with his arms crossed over his chest. He smirked when he saw Jade walking past him shooting daggers at him.

"Hey West. Did Vega tell you how much fun we had a couple of weeks ago?" Ryder called to her.

"Leave me alone, Daniels before I stab your eye out." Jade hissed. Ryder stopped her pushing her up against the lockers roughly.

"Did she tell you how loudly she screamed my name? Or how she said that I was so much better than you? Or how hard she sucked my dick?" Ryder asked his voice dark and evil, but Jade didn't know it was lies. Jade's eyes burned with threatening tears.

"Why," She swallowed.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked.

"Because I know how much it hurts you. And it's fun to hurt you." Ryder answered. Jade glared at him, as she quickly wiped falling tears off of her cheeks. Ryder laughed at her.

"The big bad Jade West is crying! Who'd a thought that you could be so weak." Ryder snickered.

"I hate you." Jade said ice and venom in her tone. Ryder chuckled.

"Whatever dyke, tell your little girlfriend to call me next time she needs a lay." He said nudging her chin with his knuckles as he walks away. Jade hit her head against the locker as she looked up at the ceiling to avoid more tears spilling.

~At Rehearsal~

Jade was sitting on a prop chair sobbing on the set of the play. Andre and Beck knelt down in front of her.

"What's wrong mama?" Andre asked in a concerned tone.

"You seem awful upset." Beck said. Jade drew in a huge breath, before continuing

"Don't you understand? You're father's an Astronaut! It's his dream to walk on the moon, but now that might never happen because of his narcolepsy!" Jade said distraught.

"What's narcolepsy?" Beck asked innocently. Jade sniffled.

"It's when you're always falling asleep, even when you're not tired." She explained.

"Car door sound effect!" Sikowitz said to Sinjin. Sinjin quickly pressed the button and a sound of a car door shutting was heard on stage.

"Oh," Jade said wiping her eye.

"I just heard your father's car. Now boys, no matter how narcoleptic he is you pretend you don't notice." Jade commanded. Beck and Andre tried to hold her hands.

"Don't touch mommy." Jade said straightening out her apron, while quickly putting space between her and the two boys.

"Nancy, boys I'm home." Tori said smiling she walked on stage. Jade let out an excited breath.

"Hi honey." She greeted with a smile.

"Hey dad." Andre said.

"Hiya there dad." Beck said quickly.

"Oh hello there Car-" Tori trailed off as fell onto the couch asleep.

"Oh!" Jade cried as she frantically walked over to the couch. Sikowitz looked at them interested.

"It's all right boys, it's all right. Honey. Honey!" Jade called as she gently shook Tori.

"I'm up! I'm up." Tori said joltin awake and standing up straight.

"So," Tori said clapping as she walked over to Beck.

"Tommy how was school today?" Tori asked.

"I'm Carter." Beck corrected.

"I'm Tommy." Andre explained his tone softer than Beck's.

"Oooh!" Tori exclaimed, turning towards Jade.

"What kind of father am I?! I'm so damn narcoleptic I can't even tell my own twin sons apart!" Tori exclaimed frustratedly gesturing to Beck and Andre.

"It's not your fault their identical," Jade said putting her hand on Tori's arm.

"Look at them." Jade said. Tori looked at Beck and Andre, who smiled and exchanged awkward glances at each other.

"Oh Nancy," Tori sighed putting her hand on Jade's cheek.

"You're so ahhhh-" Tori trailed off as she collapsed asleep on Jade, her head landing on Jade's chest as a pillow.

"Sweetheart, Darling!" Jade said in an icy tone as she roughly pushed Tori off her.

"Blast off!" Tori exclaimed waking up.

"No, no you were saying I'm so..." Jade trailed off her patience running thin.

"Right. Right! You're so...good, gentle," Tori said touching Jade's cheek again.

"How could you love a sleepy loser like me?!" Tori continued stepping away from Jade.

"You're no sleepy loser, you're an astronaut." Jade corrected. Tori sighed.

"I love you." Tori said leaning in to kiss Jade. Jade backed away and patted Tori on the shoulder.

"And I love you." Jade said. Tori stood up right.

"Uh, no you don't!" Sikowitz said throwing his script on the chair next to him, and getting up.

"Light a candle Burf, this play stinks." Sikowitz said.

"I don't have a candle." Burf said.

"Then get a better hair cut!" Sikowitz yelled to the boy.

"Shake it off Burf, he's just in a mood." Sinjin said rubbing his boyfriend's shoulder. Sikowitz turned his attention back to Tori and Jade.

"You girls are ruining this play." He said crossing his arms.

"Why?" Tori asked softly. Jade bristled as thoughts of Tori and Ryder swirled through her mind.

"Andre. Beck. Take five." Sikowitz said. The boys left the stage.

" This is our fifth rehearsal, and you two are still not making me believe that you two are husband and wife. Jade, when Tori leans in to kiss you, you're supposed to kiss her back. Tori you're still too tense during your performance. You two are husband and wife, you have to act like husband and wife. Burf be quiet!" Sikowitz yelled at the boy.

Burf looked at Sikowitz as he'd lost his mind.

"You girls meet me at Nozu, tonight, 7 pm." Sikowitz said turning to leave.

"But I don't want to go to-"

"Nozu! Seven pm!" Sikowitz said interrupting Tori. With that he left the Black Box Theatre, leaving Burf, Sinjin, Tori, and Jade in awkward silence. Jade stormed away from Tori.

"Jade wait." Tori called after her. Jade spun around.

"I'm not hearing any of your excuses anymore Tori! Ryder told me all about you two!" Jade yelled at froze.

"H-He did?" Tori stammered. Tears were streaming down Jade's face.

"Y-Yeah, he told me all about how you screamed his name, and how he's so much better than me, and lets not forget how you sucked his dick!" Jade yelled her voice cracking. Tori shook her head.

"W-What?!" Tori cried.

"How could you do this to me Tori?! I thought you loved me!" Jade cried, she was sobbing harder now.

"T-That's what he told you?" Tori asked her voice as low as a whisper. Jade nodded.

"I hate you, I swear to god I hate you!" Jade yelled at Tori, through her sobs. Tori looked at her like she just stabbed Tori.

"I love you..." Jade whispered, so low no one heard her. Sinjin and Burf just stared at the two in total shock. Jade wiped her eyes, then stormed out slamming the doors as she left, leaving Tori a broken, sobbing, mess behind her.

~Skipping to Nozu at 7:00 pm~

Tori sat at the 'bar' sipping her green tea as Sikowitz snuck in behind her.

"Blugblooo!" Sikowitz yelled causing Tori to do a spit take. Sikowitz laughed as he sat down next to her. Tori groaned.

"I hate when you do that!" Tori whined.

"I know everybody does." Sikowitz said chuckling. He spotted Jade walking in from the other door.

"Oooh there's Jade. JADE!" Sikowitz yelled across the room as he waved his hand to the goth girl. Jade rolled her eyes as she walked towards them. Tori stared at the counter as Jade made her way over to them.

"Okay, I'm here. Why?" Jade demanded her tone as cold as ice.

"Because you two need to learn how to play husband and wife, believably." Sikowitz said.

"What does that have to do with sushi?" Tori asked.

"You see Vega, when two girls have sex, wait why am I explaining this to we've had sex thousands of times! But you still fuck Ryder." Jade said sarcastically.

"Jade, now is not the time or place for that." Tori said.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." Jade said getting.

"Not if you don't want to fail, you're not. You two are going to have a date, you can leave at midnight. Your date starts...now. And don't even think about leaving, because Sinjin and Burf are my spies for tonight." Sikowitz said gesturing to Sinjin and Burf who were at a table together off in the far corner with binoculars. Burf and Sinjin waved to the girls.

"Have fun on your date." Sikowitz said before he left.

"You know this probably counts as our first actually date." Tori said nervously.

"This is in no way a real date, in still mad at you, Vega." Jade said crossing her arms over her chest as she sat back down. Tori sighed.

~Skipping ahead 20 minutes~

Tori loudly sipped her soup, over and over again.

"NO!" Jade yelled irritatedly. Tori took one more sip, before setting it down, in front of her.

"This the worst night ever." Jade said as she picked at her rice, with her chopsticks.

"You think I'm having fun, Jade? All I want is a chance for you to let me explain myself. Since when do you believe anything Ryder has to say anyway?" Tori said.

"Since he was the only one to give me an actual explanation." Jade said. Tori scoffed.

"You know lets, just not talk to each other. Would you like that Jade?" Tori suggested.

"I would LOVE that." Jade said. A second or two passed.

"You know-"

"Uhhhhh-huuuhhhhh!" Jade groaned/whined. Tori rolled her eyes.

"You know what your problem is, Jade?" Tori demanded.

"What? What?! Please enlighten me. Oh great and all knowing Tori Vega." Jade said sarcastically.

"You jump to conclusions." Tori said. Jade looked at Tori like she was crazy.

"You told me you had sex with him." Jade said. Tori sighed sadly.

"It wasn't consensual. H-He raped me, Jade." Tori spoke so low that Jade almost didn't hear her. Jade's hands clenched.

"HE WHAT?!" Jade yelled furious. Tori couldn't look at her as she started to cry.

"...Tori." Jade whispered, wrapping her in a hug. Tori cried into Jade's shoulder for about ten minutes.

"Jade, I'm so sorry. I'd never do anything like that to you." Tori said.

"Tori, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I didn't let you explain, and I treated you like shit for the past couple of weeks. I promise Ryder will never hurt you again." Jade said stroking Tori's hair.

"He told you I sucked his dick?" Tori asked suddenly pulling out of their embrace. Jade nodded.

"Gross. And you believed him? Jade, you should now I don't do oral." Tori scolded. Jade chuckled.

"I must be an exception, then." Jade said laughing, Tori laughed with her.

"This is is the weirdest date ever." Burf said to Sinjin from their table.

"Yeah, and that's coming from us." Sinjin agreed. Two boys saunter up to Jade and Tori. One going on Tori's side and the other going on Jade's.

"Uh oh!" The boy on Tori's side said.

"Babe sandwich!" The one on Jade's side continued.

"Wooooooaaaaaah!" They both said as they squished Tori and Jade together.

"And this night actually gets worse." Jade said in a fake up beat tone.

"Jade, be nice. Uh guys we really want to hang out alone." Tori said politely.

"We are alone." The boy on Tori's side said.

"Just the four of us." The other boy said.

"Ba-doink!" They said together as they did some kind of handshake.

"Oh my god." Tori and Jade said simultaneously.

"So Dr. Chad how's the patient look?" The boy on Jade's side asked. Chad's eyes roamed Tori.

"Woah! Looks like she has a Chad infection!" Chad said.

"Woah! Ain't no cure for a Chad infection!" Alan said.

"Guess you're stuck with me." Chad said to Tori. Tori scooted closer to Jade's side.

"Well Chad's about to have a Jade's fist infection in his mouth if he doesn't leave." Jade growled.

"Relax babe, you can have an Alan infection." Alan said to Jade.

"Did you just call her babe?" Tori asked, narrowing her eyes at Alan.

"Ba-doink!" Alan and Chad said doing their handshake.

"Oh my god, kill me." Jade said hitting her head on the table.

~skipping 10 minutes ahead~

Chad and Alan were still clung to Tori and Jade. Jade looked like she wanted to kill both of them. She was gripping the chopstick in her hand tightly. Tori noticed this and gently took the chopsticks away from Jade.

"Two minute break, then more karaoke here at Nozu!" The announcer said excitedly.

"Olalolalo!" Alan said as he tickled under Jade's chin, which she just stared at the ceiling, unfazed.

"Olalolalo! Are you ticklish?" Alan asked.

"I wouldn't do that she's not very-"

"Olalolalo!" Alan said ignoring Tori. Jade grunted as she elbowed Alan in his groin. Alan dropped to the ground I pain.

"Ticklish." Tori finished her sentence with a sigh.

"What about you? Are you ticklish?" Chad asked Tori with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"You see your buddy down there?" Jade asked Chad. Chad looked at Alan then nodded.

"Yeah, touch her and the same thing will happen to you only twenty times worse." Jade warned. Chad shivered and turned his attention back to Tori.

"Is she joking?" He asked. Tori looked at the boy.

"The girl carries scissors in her bra, trust me she's not joking." Tori said dryly.

"Can I buy you a soda?" Chad asked.

"No." Tori said while shaking her head.

"You can leave!" Jade said hopefully. Chad laughed.

"Your friend is funny!" He said.

"Girlfriend." Tori corrected. Chad looked at her.

"I'm sorry, did I hear you right?" Alan asked getting up off the floor.

"Yep!" Jade said grabbing Tori's hand, and intertwining their fingers. Tori kissed Jade's cheek.

"Chad! We hit the jackpot! We got lesbians!" Alan said cheerfully.

"Ba-doink!" Chad and Alan said doing their handshake again. Tori and Jade groaned letting go of each others hands.

"So where do you go to school?" Alan asked Jade.

"Hollywood Arts." Jade answered in a dull tone.

"Oooh!" Chad and Alan cheered.

"I bet we got us, a couple of song birds!" Chad said.

"You guys sing songs?" Alan asked.

"Sing us a sing-song." Chad said.

"Yeah! Lets see a little songy song action." Alan said.

"They want to here a little songy song action." Jade said to Tori, smiling at her.

"We'll sing you a song." Tori said taking Jade by the hand. They got up and went to the Dj.

"Hey D.J." Tori greeted politely.

"Break's over." Jade said.

"What you guys, want to sing?" The D.J. asked. Tori skimmed through the the list of songs.

"Uh, T305." Tori said smiling at Jade.

"Ahh." The D.J. Said grinning.

smiling at Jade.

Background music: La la la la la la la la la la la la la la

"Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like? I always see em' coming from the left or from the right." Tori sang walking to the front of the stage.

"I don't mean to be a priss, I'm just try'n to be polite. But it always seems to bite me in the-" Jade sang trailing off. Tori came up behind her grabbed her ass.

"Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot!" Tori sang. Jade smirked.

"You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not." Jade sang.

"You had me at hello then opened up your mouth," Tori sang. Jade turned so that she was facing Tori.

"And that is when it started going south." Jade sang, as seductively slid down Tori's body so that her face was directly in front of Tori's 'area'.

Jade jumped up and they strutted over to Chad and Alan.

"Oh! Get your hands off my hips, before I punch you the lips! Stop your staring at my- hey!" They sang in usion, Jade shoved Alan roughly.

"Take a hint, take a hint!" The girls sang.

~skipping to le play night~

They were all dressed in their costumes. Tori was leaning on Jade's chest sleeping.

"Honey wake up." Jade said softly.

"Blast off!" Tori yelled waking up, and jumping off of Jade.

"No, no you were saying I'm so..." Jade trailed off, looking at Tori with soft eyes.

"Oh right." Tori said her voice gentle as she laid her hand on Jade's cheek.

"You're so good, gentle. How could you love a sleepy loser like me?!" Tori said dejectedly, looking at the floor. Jade sighed, she put her hand under Tori's chin making the Latina look her in the eyes.

"You are no sleepy loser, you're an astronaut." Jade reassured her. Tori studied Jade's face as she shook her head.

"I love you." Tori said leaning in to kiss Jade.

"And I love you." Jade said, as she met Tori half way. They kissed passionately for a couple minutes before the audience clapped and cheered. Tori and Jade smiled, took each others hands, and bowed to the audience. Their celebration was cut short when Jade spotted Chad and Alan in the audience. Jade grabbed Tori's arm tightly.

"It's them, it's them!" Jade exclaimed. Tori followed Jade's gaze and tensed slightly.

"What do we do?" Jade asked standing completely still as the boys approached them. Tori scanned the room for an exit. She pointed to backstage.

"Run, run Nancy!" Tori said tapping Jade's shoulder.

"Yes, Walter!" Jade answered grabbing Tori's hand and running backstage.

* * *

**Do you guys think they made up to fast? If this story is too confusing I won't write it anymore, sorry for your confused minds DX**


End file.
